Believe In Myself
by Saiyajin-Ohime-Thunder
Summary: Sho was going to have exam next week, but Judai was going to leave for his competition. Can they solve their own problems? Read&Reviews please!
1. The Competition

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Yugioh GX.**

**Summary: Sho was worried about academy exam next week. Usually, he always study with Judai in their room. Sho always did those exam kyujukyu persent (99%) if he study with Judai. But if he isn't study with Judai, his score is 40%. Judai was promoted to join a competition with others academy, so Judai have to leave academy to the certain place for one week. The teachers trusted Judai, that he will win the competition. Because the teachers throw so many hope at him, he can't hold back. Then Judai was going to leave the Academy this Monday afternoon, but Sho was worried about next week exam. Will Sho and Judai did their own problems? So this story was about Sho, 'Believe In Myself'. **

**A/N: Hope you will like my story! Read and Reviews please!~**

* * *

**Sho POV**

Chapter 1: The Competition

Monday, 5.45 a.m. Red Dorm.

It was Monday morning and the sun was beaming brightly, poking through the curtains and giving me a nudge that it was a brand new day. I stretched and huffed "Aniki will leave today huh?". I arose from my bed with a lazy expression, I really want to know, "How Aniki's expression for being separated from me". Those words echoed in my head again and again. I walked toward the sink that was beside the cupboard. I washed my face and dried it with my green towel that hanging on the wall. Afterwards, I stomped to the bathroom and I was bathing. During I was bathing, then I brushed my teeth and gargling. I stomped out from the bathroom and looked at the clock, it was 6.00 a.m. Like always, Aniki was late for wake up in the morning. I opened the door and peeking to the inside from outside. I really curious what is Aniki expression. Soon, Aniki (big bro) wake up and I saw his move from outside.

Aniki woke up in his usual action hero, throw blankets away, leaping over the bed and dashing straight into the bathroom. There, he gave an extra special toothpaste advert smile as he brushed his teeth in the mirror. Owh, just look at him... so happy. As I sweatdropped after saw Judai, I glanced at my watch it's already 6.30 a.m. I rushed leading downstairs and run into Academy.

* * *

And then, I arrived at Academy with a tired legs. I dashing myself in to the Academy, and arrived at classroom. In the classroom, it was very noisy with many girls and the others. I saw Manjoume was sitting in front of his crush (Asuka Tenjouin). I decided to sitting with Misawa, I still hate about what happen to Aniki. Misawa walked toward his seat and noticed me beside him. Then he sit and gazed at me.

"What's wrong? It's the first time I saw you isn't with Judai." Misawa smirked.

"Ugh... I still confused what to do Misawa." I prop up my chin.

"About Judai competition huh? Don't worry, he will do it." Misawa said.

"Well, actually I worried about next week exam. Chronos-sensei said it was the final test that determine our future, isn't he?" I looked at Misawa.

"Owh, I know! You must be very disappointed because at the time like this Judai will have a competition right? You can dropped into Yellow Dorm to study with me anytime then." Misawa grinned at me.

"Okay, thanks Misawa that makes me felt better." I smirked.

"By the way, what about Kenzan? His test must be depending on Judai too, right?" Misawa said.

"Yeah, I didn't asked him yet. He is in first year room anyway." I said.

"Isn't Kenzan in your room?" Misawa asked.

"Yeah, but he wake up early." I said.

"Why?" Misawa shrugged.

"I don't know. Seducing some girls maybe." I said and smilling.

"That's not his character..." Misawa muttered and sweatdropped.

"I'm just guessing." I said.

"Hum... If I were you, I think it's really complicated about this situation." Misawa said.

"Oh yeah! Anyway, how Aniki will graduate, if he join the competition? What about his exam?" I asked.

"He will have a make up test I think. That's the far I know about the competition." Misawa said.

* * *

After some conversation with Misawa, I'm getting touched a little. I'm not worried so much about it again. Then I continued again talking with Misawa. Then Misawa noticed that someone eavesdropping us. We spun around and I glanced at a black coat and black hair man.

"Manjoume! How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Pretty long enough. I heard all things, about your problem. And I know how to solve it." Manjoume said, he put his hand to his chin.

I know also Manjoume title in Blue Dorm is Thunder. And in Red Dorm was Detective, since he solved about Shadow Riders, I think he would know how to solve my problem.

"You do?" asked Misawa, he narrowed his eyes.

"Off course! If you want to solve it, just become my follower!" said Manjoume.

Misawa and I knew Manjoume was going to tricked us to be his follower. If I become his follower, he must have threat us to become his servant. So, Misawa and I avoid Manjoume step by step backwards.

"No thanks, I prefer not to then sorry." I said, and waved at him.

" Hey, I'M JUST KIDDING! COME BACK!" Manjoume shouted.

Misawa and I step forward back again.

"So, what's your plan Manjoume?" I asked.

"Thunder!" he replied.

"Yeah, whatever it is Thunder and blah...blah...." I said.

"Why don't you and Kenzan look for a Senior for study?" Manjoume asked.

"Good idea! But where we should find it?" I asked.

"Blue Dorm off course!" Manjoume smirked.

"Will they take over our DP (money in Yugioh GX) for teaching us?" I asked.

"I think it's free to teach." Manjoume said.

"Okay then it's settled." I said, I throw them with my happy face.

"But, Sho and Kenzan must find a good senior right? How is a good senior looks like...?" Misawa said.

"Oh, yeah. How is a good senior looks like, Manjoume?" I asked.

"Thunder!" Manjoume replied.

"Come on! We're serious." Misawa said and I was nodding.

"No! I mean you must looking for a good senior that looks like me! Haahahaa." Manjoume laughed as he stand up on the table.

Misawa and i whispered and sweatdropped.

"Kenzan and i must search the good senior that looks like Judai right?" I asked.

"Yeah, and don't ever search a senior like him." Misawa said.

"Him?? What do you mean Misawa?" Manjoume grinned.

"AAAA!" Misawa and I screamed.

Misawa and i running from Manjoume.

"I can admit that Manjoume was good at eavesdropping." I said, and running around classroom.

"Yeah! I bet he also know that girls talked that Asuka didn't like HIM!" Misawa said.

Manjoume stopped and looks so down.

"Oh, it's makes me remember..." Manjoume muttered.

"He admit it!" I said.

"Finaly, he face the reality." Misawa said, and grinned.

Then Manjoume getting angry and caused a lightning.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE GOOD, JUDAI'S SLAVE!" Manjoume said.

"Uh... yeah... no... I mean...." I'm sweating and twitchy.

"You still like a child you know. You always depending on Judai, just believe in yourself okay?" Manjoume said, he getting calmed.

"(Child?)" Those words echoed in my head and I'm disappointed. And I almost want to cry.

Asuka hearing our conversation and walked toward me then said.

"Manjoume-kun! You always make everyone's heart hurt you know." Asuka said.

"But, that's true." Manjoume said, and he blushed.

"Forget it! You better cheer him up then." Asuka pointed at me.

"What? Who do you think I am Tenjouin-kun? A baby sit?" said Manjoume.

"........" I throw an evily eyes to Manjoume.

Then something when through Manjoume's head.

"Tenjouin-kun, do you think we're becoming parents right now?" asked Manjoume.

Manjoume was thinking that Asuka and him was married and I'm his child? Oh, my gosh. I better follow Asuka than Manjoume when they're divorced. And when Manjoume said that....

SLAP! Judai hand slapped Manjoume and he protecting Asuka.

"How dare you!" Judai said.

"What?" Manjoume said.

They're fighting. And when a punch going to landed on Judai's face, a familliar voice come.

"Judai-sama!" Then Rei slapped Manjoume back, and protecting Judai.

"Rei! You naughty girl!" Manjoume shout.

As he going to kick Rei, a familliar voice come again.

"Rei-chan! You're in danger!" Martin (Vice Principle son) said, as he kicked Manjoume on his face.

"Argh! Hurts!" Manjoume laying on the floor.

"YAY! We win!" Rei said.

"Poor Manjoume." Misawa muttered.

"Haahaha..." I chuckled.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Do you like my story? Reviews please!~**

**Actually, I want to plus Misawa and Taniya couple also to punch Manjoume. :P**


	2. Senior

**Sho POV**

Chapter 2: Senior

It was so noisy, after Manjoume stand up and back to his seat. Everyone was chatting and turn on their cellphone. But, when Chronos-sensei stomped to the room, the class was as silent as grave. Chronos-sensei teaching us about science since Daitokuji-sensei was gone. He knew that he was weak at science, he just made the class noisy with giggled. I was just opening my book, and tried to answers some questions that Chronos-sensei order us, but I can't concentrate because I starting to thinking about Judai. Then, as I reached my pencil case to take a pencil, a paper hits my head and fallen on to the table. I hastily opened the paper because I was curious. I noticed that the one who writte this paper was have a neat alphabet and pharagaph. The message says:

_Dear Sho,_

_Don't worry so much about Judai. Like Manjoume said, you have to search a senior to teach you. If you keep feeling so down, Judai will disappointed. And I don't want that happen, so keep smiling at him. I believe in you that you can find the right senior. And I think you know a senior like Judai, well, you remember don't you? The one who has green hair, green eyes, and he can see spirits. Finnaly figured it out?^^Ganbatte!_

_P.S. : Manjoume said that he wants to study with you guys also. He will be in the Red Dorm after class.^-^_

_XXX Asuka Tenjouin._

I noticed the letter was from Asuka. I spun around and looked up to Asuka's place. She waved and smirked at me. I throwing back a smiled to her, then I spun back to my table. I looked at Asuka's letter for me again, I smirked and grinning and happy because Asuka gave me a letter to cheer me up. And I wonder what is XXX means? I was planning to asked Aniki this afternoon before he leave. Then, I get back studying with my book and pencil. I studying with no worry anymore, I believe in myself that I can answers these questions. After I finished, Chronos-sensei collecting all our book to be check. My result was 77%, well I think doing my best is better. Plus, I get my friends proud of me and applaused. I was so happy, I looked down to the Aniki's seat, he smiled at me. I smiled back, and I started to laughed.

* * *

Soon, the class dismissed and I found Kenzan slanting at the wall. I told him everything I know, then he warming up and we started our journey. We search up at Duel Academy building, and we found the green eyes and green hair, freshmen. Kenzan and I were going to walked toward him. I order Kenzan to ask him but he was ashamed. So he wants me to ask him, but I also ashamed too. What a dilemma... Afterwards, we still can't decided who is going to ask. Then I hits my head a little, because I forgot that I can't be ashamed. I have to believe in myself, I think I like those words a lot. Then Kenzan said "Good luck" to me. Then I walked toward him, I saw he was lying down watching the sky. Then I asked.

"J-J-J-J" I stammered and said "Johan, would you like to teach me and Kenzan?" I asked him with a fast voice, I think I was just tongue twister. I don't know is he understand or not...*sweatdropped*

Johan noticed me and arose, he gazed at me and said "What did you just said?" Johan smiled. I was ashamed to repeat my words but...oh well, then I repeat myself.

"Owh, umm... I will be nice helping you. But, where is Kenzan?" Johan looked around.

"He's over there!" I pointed at Kenzan that near the door where we come from. I sweatdropped again, because I think Kenzan pretending not to know me, because he didn't look at me. He just whistle and looked downstairs.

"Hehehe... what's wrong with him?" Johan sweatdropped also.

"He also ashamed you know." I disappointed

"Is that so...?" Johan stand up.

"Kenzan, come here!" I called him.

Kenzan walked toward us and he is blushing. Blushing? Kenzan like Johan? No way!

"Hehehe...so are you agree Johan-senpai?" Kenzan hits my head, means don't think anything weird.

"Well, off course! Why not? Let's just start studying." Johan said.

"Alright let's go to Red Dorm!" I said, and leading the way.

* * *

Red Dorm, 02.00 p.m.

I and Judai aniki were the one who has the key to get inside the room. Our room is on the middle, upstairs the dorm. My roomates are Kenzan, Aniki, and Manjoume since his room taken by Rei. I pulled out my duplicate key (because aniki has the real one), when I was going to open it with the key. The door was unlocked? Weird. I hurried turn on the light, but there is no one.

"There is no one here...." I said.

"Well, off course, I now why this happen." Kenzan said, he put his right hand to chin.

"Why?" Johan asked.

"Simple! You and Judai aniki were the one who has the key right? That means no one here if you or Judai aniki weren't come back to dorm, because it's locked." said Kenzan.

"Yeah! I know that! The question is why the door is unlocked?" I asked.

"......" Kenzan silent. "Who knows?" Kenzan said.

Johan and I sweatdropped again. Then, we heard something from the restroom/toilet inside our room. The sounds was clattering, Kenzan and I stride to Johan and hug him. Then Kenzan and I become twitchy and pale.

"J-Johan who is that?" I scared.

"Q-Quick use this broom to kill that thing in the restroom." Kenzan give Johan the broom.

"WTH? Kill? Are you mad?" Johan received the broom.

"Well, just a-arrest that thing then...." I said.

"What are you guys scared about? There can't be ghost inside." Johan said.

"But that's our weakness... quick annihilate it." Kenzan said.

"Believe me! There is no ghost! They aren't exist." Johan said.

"Then prove us Johan..." I said with a twitchy leg.

Afterwards, the tree of us stride to the restroom slowly. The situation was so scary and mystery. Then the thing in the restroom was struggling like it wants to open the door. When Johan want to open the door, it really locked. Then we forced our way in with a kicked. Then we bumped to Manjoume inside there.

"M-Manjoume-sanda!" I said.

"Manjoume." Johan said.

"Manjoume-senpai." said Kenzan.

"What are you doing? And why the door is unlocked? And why the rest room door is locked?" The three of us said the same thing.

"W-wait, let me explain." said Manjoume.

Manjoume started to explained what happen, then I'm getting it straight.

"So... I got a letter from Asuka that telling you was going to Red Dorm to study with us. Then, Manjoume was want to go to restroom, so he forced into the dorm room. Then he opened the restroom door and locked it. After he finished, the door locked and can't be opened because it's stuck? So he was locked from inside? That makes sense." I said, and sweatdropped.

"I think you have a nice day there, man!" Kenzan said.

"I'm so ashamed that I locked for 30 minutes." Manjoume said.

"Hahaha... Nice story guys!" Johan laughed.

"Actually, if you wasn't Manjoume we was planning to kill you!" Kenzan said.

"Yeah, Johan was the one who will kill you." Sho said.

"What did you say?" Manjoume death glare at Johan.

"I have never ever said that!" Johan said, with a funny face.

"Why I have to become victim anyway? I am a detective by the way." Manjoume said.

"Hehehe... let's start to study already!^^" I said.

**To be Continued....**

* * *

**Sorry, for the so short story, how was it?^^ RnR please!^^**


	3. Prof Chronos Powerful Medicine

Chapter 3: Prof. Chronos Powerful Medicine

**Sho POV**

We all finally done with the study practice. Johan thought that my score will be around 350 from 1-500. When my brain getting dizzy we stopped studying. I touched my forehead it looks like my forehead getting bigger from before. Kenzan said it must be because I studied too much and rush enough. So, I laid on the sofa. My head like it's preapare to explode. I think my whole body getting hot, so I measure my temperature with my hand. It's hot! It's hot as if like I was attack by Cyber Phoenix.

Manjoume quickly carried me all the way to the academy hospital. Prof. Ayukawa told me that I need some rest. The next day, after I finished my breakfast, I drank a medicine that Prof. Ayukawa gave me. The medicine is so bitter, I almost going to vomit for a sec. Prof. Ayukawa ordered me to tell the teachers if I want to vomit.

So, then I went to my school with my pale face. It was like I'm not sleep last night, Rei thought that I wasn't eat all my breakfast so my face was pale. Jaden considered about my situation too much. And even my brother worried about me too. On the middle of the lesson, I felt like my head was rotated. I suppose I can't study so well for the moment. In Prof. Chronos lesson, Prof. Chronos excused me and Martin to accompany me to get vomit outside. Well, after vomit, I think I got better. But I also vomit the medicine, not just my breakfast. Argh, this what makes me really hate of being sick. Geez, I'm hungry. Martin tell me to get patient. That little boy really made me feel better.

* * *

2 days later...

I was laying on my bed and wondering what time is it. I was definetely in Osiris Red Dorm, then I heard a sound from outside. "Sho, are you ok? Open the door." It was definetely a woman voice. I gazed at the watch, It's 5.00 a.m. damn in morning. I wonder who was it, then I opened the door. It was not Ayukawa-sensei nor Tome-san. It's... Asuka. Then... I snoze.

"Are you okay? Sho-kun." Asuka blinked her blue eyes full of worries.

"I'm okay. Just a little high temperature and I'll be fine soon." I'm not fine at all.

"Then I, Judai, Ryo and everyone else can go to school, without worrying you." Asuka said.

"Yeah, take care. Told my regards to everyone." I waved.

"We're going. Take care Sho." Asuka said.

Asuka closed the door right behind me. Then I heard she talked to someone whose waiting for her. I guess it was Junko's voice. They're talking out loud so I managed to heard what they're talking about.

"Sorry to make you waiting Junko." Asuka said.

"Does he catch a cold?" Junko said.

"It can't be! He said that he is okay." Asuka said, and I snoze again.

While Asuka and Junko walking down the stairs, I heard they're talking about something important. So I got out from my room to the Red Dorm terrace. I think they can't see me out here. They were talking about me.

"Did Sho have ever asked you to go out with him?" Junko said.

"No, why?" Asuka said.

"How rude of him. If he wants to be with you he should ask you about going date or something. Like Manjoume did. I guess you should leave a boy like that." Junko said.

"Err... We aren't... we just friends." Asuka said.

"But, if your crush not from Red... then Ryo! You would be really great with him right?" Junko said.

"EH?" Asuka said.

"An adult man like him look better with you, and he is also looks more reliable than Sho or Judai or Manjoume." Junko said.

I saw and heard their conversation clearly. And I muttered "How dare you say that Junko?" I sweat drops.

Sigh... I really missed my life going to school. I'd rather go to school than sick. I really wasted my time for study. I got back to my room and laying on my bed. There is no point to think of that, I have to get healthy no matter what happen. I slept.

* * *

My room, Wednesday, 11.00 a.m.

I woke up when my phone ringing. I opened my eyes and flipped my phone then put it around my right ear.

"Hello." I sounds like a sick child.

"Hi Sho, how're you?" I realized it was Rei voice.

"Oh, it's you Rei. I'm fine." I said.

"By the way, I had a medicine to made you healthy Sho, Prof. Chronos made it. Want to?" Rei said.

"Of course. But... why am I the one who should go there?" I said.

"You need to see Prof. Ayukawa to get inspected before drink the medicine." Rei explained.

"Oh, ok. I'm on my way." I said.

On the way, I hurried changed my pajamas into Red Dorm uniform. I hastily opened the door and I walked down the stairs and running all the way to the hospital. And here I am. I'm panting, in the hospital I grabbed a towel and use it to my sweat that always appeared.

"So, this medicine will get me better?" I asked.

"Yes, but you should look at your temperature too." Prof. Ayukawa said.

Rei put the measuring temperature to my mouth. Prof. Ayukawa checked my body and health, she said it's okay for now. After a several seconds, the temperature ringing like a bell.

"It's so high 39 degree, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Rei brow furrowed.

"Don't worry Rei, that's why I need the medicine." I said.

"Here you go Sho." Prof. Ayukawa gave me the medicine.

I sat down on the sofa and drank the medicine with a hot water. The medicine was so bitter. Plus it hurts when I swallowed it. My eyes getting blur and not good. Then it's getting dark, something must be happen. Am I going to die? No, there is no way Prof. Chronos would kill me. So, what happen? Ugh, my forehead is hurts, my back seems like got a 300 pounds.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. The next chapter will be more fun. Hope you like this chapter. And sorry for the readers because I update it so long. Mind to reviews?**


End file.
